This invention is directed to artificial fishing lures and more particularly to spoon-type lures used during jigging or trolling.
There are a great many fishing lures on the market, and they all have varying degrees of success. When the present lures are used for trolling or casting behind the boat they follow a relatively straight line through the water or back to the fisherman. This limits the fisherman to fishing those waters which may be easily reached by casting or trolling. Many lures have angled edges to imitate the swimming motion of a minnow. An example of this type of lure is U.S. Pat. No. 3,146,543, issued to McVay on Sept. 1, 1964. The McVay patent provides a lure which wobbles as it travels through the water in an attempt to attract the fish's attention. Other lures utilize angled sides to control the positioning or depth of the lure as it travels through the water. An example of this type of lure is the Winhaven patent, U.S. Pat. No. 2,981,028, issued on Apr. 25, 1961.
Another common method of fishing is jig fishing. This type of fishing is frequently done in the northern climates during the winter while ice covers the lakes. Jig fishing involves lifting the lure straight upwards and then allowing it to flutter to the bottom. The problem faced by many ice fisherman is that the lure remains directly beneath where they are fishing and if there are no fish directly beneath them, they will not catch anything.